Sclub7
by Sakura Potter
Summary: 2 parte del Saquenme de aqui, Ginny curiosa, Herms y Harry sonrojados, Ron y su pato de hule, Fred y george bomberos y un botón bastante curioso si quieres saber que quieren decir todos estos hechos locos, Entra, lee y deja reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Introducción

S Club Party

S Club  
Gettin' down tonight, a come on, yeah  
Gettin' down tonight, uh huh, everybody  
Get down tonight  
  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
Finally Friday night  
Feelin' kinda good, lookin' alright  
Gotta get movin', can't be late  
Gotta get groovin', just can't wait (ho!)  
Get the feeling (get the feeling)  
Push the ceiling (push the ceiling)  
Player hater (player hater)  
Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!  
  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  
  
Lavander's doing her dance  
Draco's looking for romance  
Harry's getting down on the floor  
While Hemione's screaming out for more (ooh hoo!)  
Wanna see Ron swing  
Wanna see Ginny do her thing  
Then we got Cho, she's got the flow  
Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!  
  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
  
O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  
O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air  
O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here  
O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there  
  
Ghetto boys, make some noise!  
Hoochie mamas, show your nanas!  
  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)  
S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)  
Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)  
[Repeat to fade]

Ellos son:

 Lavander, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho   
  


Y ellos conforman a Sclub7

Pero quieres saber como es que le pusieron Sclub7 (sabiendo que ya existe uno???) pues tururutururu(si ya se la música se la copie a padme ¬¬*) pues lo sabrás en el primer capitulo no te lo pierdas

AHORA DEJEN  MUCHOS  REVIEWSSSS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y DIGAN QUE QUIEREN EL PRIMER CHAP MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  O SI NO LES HAGO EL CRUCIO 

Sorry pero es que la presión esta que estalla 

*fin*


	2. la llegada a Florida

**Sclub7 **

Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo

7 chicos se encontraban acostados en medio del parque Grenn Forest en algún lugar de Inglaterra donde discutían de cómo ponerle al grupo de pop que tenían formado ya tenían todo; su agente, las canciones, coreografías, todo, solo faltaba el nombre

Hermione: Que tal………. Los gatitos de Hermi? ˆ ˆ

Todos menos Hermione: ¬¬U

Harry: Que tal………..Las cabezas rajadas? ˆ ˆ

Todos menos Harry: ¬¬U

Draco: Que tal………..Los draquimelodicos?  ˆ ˆ

Lavander: Draco son las gatimelodicas

Hermione: ALGUIEN DIJO GATOS??????????? 

Cho: No!!!!!!!!

Ron: Que tal Sclub7???

Ginny: Hermanito que no te acuerdas que ya existe ese grupo????

Ron: Pero si ellos son ingleses no creo que les importe

Todos excepto Ginny: Si!!!!!!!!!! Ese esta bien ˆ ˆ

Ginny: Pero si luego nos demandan por el copyright ustedes se las arreglan ok?

Todos: Si no importa somos ingleses de corazón (al fondo se escucha el himno nacional de Inglaterra que por cierto solo movían la boca porque no se lo sabían y Dobby y Winky aparecen agitando una bandera de Inglaterra) 

Draco: Además si nos obligan a cambiarlo el nombre será Los draquimelodicos

Todos: ¬¬U

Después de que decidieron el nombre (y patearle el trasero a Draco) todos se encaminaron a la oficina de su manager para decirle el "nuevo" nombre del grupo y explicarle como es que Draco no se podía sentar XD se encaminaron a ensayar una de las canciones que al día siguiente presentarían en el **Hard Rock Cafe**

**I really miss you**

I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do  
  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again  
I wanna tell you the weather is fine  
When the night comes around you were on my mind  
And I wish you were here with me  
Don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you  
I really miss you  
Ohhhh yeah I do  
  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
And I wish you were here with me  
Oh, don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
I really miss you - I miss you  
  
I called you today just to hear you say  
You were not around  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
I couldn't make a sound  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
Hangin' with my friends  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
I'm alone again

Mientras ensayaban, Harry se dio cuenta que Draco le lanzaba miraditas a Ginny pero esta no le hacía caso por verlo a el, cuando Ginny se dio cuenta se puso del mismo color de su pelo y Harry solo por amable (ay que gentil es mi harry) le guiño un ojo y esto hizo que Ginny perdiera el ritmo y terminara cayendo encima de Lavander

Ginny: Creo que en el ensayo estuvimos terribles

Ron: Habla por ti yo no me caí encima de alguien

Dicho esto todos excepto Ginny y Lavander se echaron a reír

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Al día siguiente………….

Cho: Chicos Richard (manager) quiere vernos para algo muy importante 

Ginny: No tienes idea para que nos quiere ver?

Harry: Yo si sé

Todos se quedan viendo a harry con una mirada de "habla ahora o quedarás como Draco todo golpeado" 

Harry: Es para decirles que como yo soy un cantante mejor que ustedes yo cantaré solo y ustedes harán el coro

Dicho esto harry se cayó al piso y se empezó a reír lo más fuerte que pudo pero no le duró mucho porque después fue pisoteado por todos los demás

Harry: (hacia la autora ósea yo) Porque no solo pusiste estos signitos: ¬¬U? todavía me duele (tocándose la espalda la cual crujió como si comieras pan tostado)

Ginny: Y si nos dice que nos demandaron los de Sclub7 por el copyright del nombre  

Draco: Que bueno porque así van a tener que ponerle los Draquimelodicos Muajajajaja

(Y cuando termino de decir eso todo mundo le empezó a pegar)

Cuando ya se dejaron de tonterías (porque no se le puede decir de otro modo) se dirigieron al despacho de Richard 

Richard: Los he citado aquí para decirles (todos estaban tratando de pensar que no fuera lo que Ginny había dicho) que se van a ir a florida para presentarse en un hotel por 3 meses

Todos se habían quedado sin habla 

En la mitad de la mente de c/u se hacían preguntas de cómo? o porque? Pero en la otra mitad se imaginaban en la playa con xicos/xicas por todos lados

Todos: Esta bien no hay problema ˆ ˆ

Ginny: No nos han hecho alguna demanda el verdadero Sclub7?

Richard: No! Es un milagro porque luego nos sacan los millones de dólares y no quiero que la banda se llame los draquimelodicos

Ya en el aeropuerto………

Lavander: espero que todos les hayan avisado a sus familiares

Todos excepto Draco: si!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: se me olvido

Hermione: (dirigiéndose a Cho) que no te vinieron a despedir como siempre?

Cho: no ayer se despidieron

De repente llega toda un grupo de personas de rasgos orientales como de 20 con letreros que decía: "cho te extrañaremos" o "regresa pronto"

Cuando abordaron el avión vieron que todo estaba muy aburrido decidieron cantar una cancion

Viva La Fiesta

Oh viva la fiesta  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight  
Until the break of day  
Just let the rhythm take control  
Can you feel the spirit  
I know you can hear it  
There's a fever in your soul  
  
Take a chance   
Come on and dance, dance, dance  
We're gonna salsa, yeah  
We're getting down tonight  
Everybody come and join the party  
Where the music never stops  
  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Everybody's dancing together  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Viva la fiesta  
  
Ohhhhhhhh viva la fiesta  
Ohhhhhhhh (Dance, dance, dance all night)  
Viva la fiesta  
  
When you get that feeling  
You're dancing on the ceiling  
Let the rhythm take control  
Everybody's staying  
The music keeps on playing  
There's a fever in your soul  
  
Take a chance   
Come on and dance, dance, dance  
We're gonna salsa, yeah  
We're getting down tonight  
Everybody come and join the party  
Where the music never stops  
  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Eveerybody's dancing together  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Viva la fiesta  
  
Ohhhhhhhh viva la fiesta  
Ohhhhhhhh viva la fiesta  
  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Everybody's dancing together  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Viva la fiesta  
  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Everybody's dancing together  
Don't wait up  
I just wanna party forever  
Never stop  
Viva la fiesta  
  
Don't wait up  
Never stop  
Viva la fiesta

Cuando por fin llegaron a Florida una persona los estaba esperando

Pasaron por muchos lugares hoteleros pero cuando llegaron se llevaron una total decepción 

El dichoso hotel tenía un aspecto que parecía que había acabado de pasar un huracán por el en pocas palabras era todo lo contrario de lo que ellos pensaban 

Bajaron sus cosas de la camioneta y se dirigieron al que parecía el administrador general del hotel

Howard: Yo soy Howard French (si no les gusta el apellido maten a BELI POTTER DE RADCLIFFE) y soy el jefe de aquí ustedes se levantarán a las 7:00 AM para empezar su quehacer…-dijo un hombre de baja estatura pelo negro con canas y gordo pero antes de que terminara de decir eso fue interrumpido por Harry 

Harry: Como que quehacer nosotros venimos porque vamos a presentarnos por 3 meses

Howard: pues ni modo ahhhhhhhhhh se me olvidaba este es mi hermano Marvin y el tocara la corneta para despertarlos

Ya cuando se acomodaron en sus cuartos durmieron esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor que ese

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Holasssssssssss perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy muy atareada esta semana solo les pido un favor dejen REVIEWS hacen sentir bien al autor ;) bueno espero que me dejen uno byeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Capitulo 2 ½: Saquenme de aquí!

Capitulo 2 ½: Saquenme de aquí!  
  
A pesar de que Howard era un poco estricto les dio el día sábado como descanso, así que los muchachos aprovecharon para conocer la ciudad  
  
Lavander: miren, una tienda de maquillaje  
  
Harry: una, una tienda de maquillaje (sí así como el condecontar de plaza sésamo)  
  
Todos: ¬¬?  
  
Draco: (dirigiéndose a Cho) y a este que le pasa?  
  
Cho contesta con cara de ¬¬?  
  
Y así siguió harry cada ves que alguien hablaba algo referente a los números harry empezaba un, un café con leche o dos, dos chicles sin azúcar así que los demás dedujeron que estaba pasando por la etapa condecontar  
  
Pasaron por la zona de moda para mujeres y como ya lo supondrán Lavander, Cho, Ginny y Hermione y a pesar de las caras largas de los chicos los arrastran a las rebajas de Zara  
  
Hermione: mira esta blusa con este pantalón queda muy bien (enseñándole a las demás un pantalón azul con una blusa verde)  
  
Harry: dos, dos prendas horribles  
  
Hermione por supuesto no le hizo caso pero de repente pasa una chava a la velocidad de la luz y le arrebata a Hermione la blusa que había escogido. De ahí en adelante Hermione se paso correteando como loca a la chava que le había quitado la blusa  
  
Cho: en verdad le debe de gustar mucho esa combinación  
  
Lavander: si y nosotras debemos de ser buenas amigas como para que le digamos que esa combinación es pésima, tiene toda la razón harry a pesar que este embobado con los números  
  
Ginny: si somos muy buenas amigas  
  
De repente ve como Lavander toma una gabardina de mezclilla, la misma que había tratado de encontrar en Inglaterra, así que la empieza a jalonear de una manga mientras que Lavander trata de ver como le quedaba  
  
Cho (sin mirarlas): que buenas amigas  
  
Pero ve la razón por la que se pelean empieza a jalar la parte de atrás de la gabardina y si, Hermione sigue persiguiendo como loca a la chava  
  
Los chicos depuse de haber pasado como 2 horas dentro para ver como mujeres se peleaban por un cinturón se salieron y se sentaron en una de las bancas que había por ahí  
  
Draco: Increíble se pelean por un cinturón como leones por carne!  
  
Ron: No  
  
Draco: Como de que no?  
  
Ron: No, los leones se ven tiernos a comparación de ellas  
  
Los tres afirman con la cabeza asintiendo acerca de la teoría de Ron  
  
Cuando por fin Ginny, Cho y Lavander encontraron mas gabardinas, Hermione consiguió la blusa para terminar diciendo que no le gusta y salir con mas de 20 bolsas llenas de ropa cada una, que, por supuesto los chicos tuvieron que cargar, se dirigieron a la zona restaurantera  
  
Draco: Que les parece si pedimos 7 hamburguesas, 7 refrescos, y 7 raciones de papas  
  
Todos: Si!  
  
Harry: Si, contare todas la papás *o*  
  
Todos: ¬¬'  
  
Cuando pidieron lo que iban a comer encargaron a Harry de que el fuera quien recogiera la orden pero cuando llegó a la mesa le escucharon decir  
  
Harry: 213, 213 papas, 214, 214 papas  
  
Lavander rápidamente le quito la orden y le repartió a cada uno sus pedidos. Harry terminó rápidamente su almuerzo y cada vez que alguien se comía una papa decía:  
  
Harry: 40, 40 papas, 39, 39 papas  
  
Y así siguió hasta que no hubo quedado ninguna, así que decidieron que hacer después de que todos estuvieron bien comidos  
  
Cuando empezaron a discutir un chavo vestido de Legolas (el del Señor de los Anillo por si no lo saben!) les dejo un folleto, Hermione se le quedo viendo embobada  
  
Ginny: que dice el folleto?  
  
Cho: dice que hay una conferencia del El Señor de Los Anillos en un edificio a tres cuadras de aquí!  
  
Lavander: dice que van a estar los actores, ansío ver a Orlando Bloom (ja! Y quien no?)  
  
Ron: pues creo que esta decidido iremos a esa conferencia!  
  
Todos se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban sentados pero Hermione seguía embobada hasta que de repente Lavander le grito  
  
Lavander: Hermione!!!!!!!!!!! Te sacaste un 9 en la tarea del Prof. Bins  
  
Hermione salió de su trance gritando como desesperada  
  
Hermione: lo volveré a hacer profesor Bins lo juro, lo volveré a hacer  
  
Todas las personas que estaban cerca miraron a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro hasta que solo murmuro un  
  
Hermione: lo siento  
  
Salieron del área de restaurantes y del centro comercial y se dirigieron al edificio donde se daría la conferencia. La conferencia sería realizada en el piso 15 así que decidieron tomar el elevador. Entraron al elevador y empezó a subir  
  
Harry: un, un piso.dos, dos pisos.tres, tres pisos.cuatro, cuatro pisos  
  
Y así se la paso durante todo el camino de ida, pero cuando iban por el piso siete el elevador vibró un poco, las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que se fue la electricidad y se prendieron las luces de emergencia  
  
Draco: estamos atascados!!!!!!!!!!!! Nos comerán las arañas!!!!!!!!!! Hay rescátenme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a Draco pero este solo sonrío y luego dijo  
  
Draco: es broma, además el único que les tiene miedo a esos bichos es Ron pero no creo que este así  
  
Todos miraron a Ron el cual estaba hecho bolita en una esquina meciéndose de adelante y hacia tras murmurando  
  
Ron: no les tengo miedo....son unos bichitos inofensivos...los puedo aplastar cuando yo quiera!  
  
Cuando de repente se le acerco una arañita bien chiquita, Ron grito como niña y se subió a los brazos de Lavander, cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se pusieron rojos mientras que los demás se desatornillaban de la risa  
  
Ginny: y porque no usamos el fetelono de emergencias?  
  
Hermione (haciendo un sonoro ruido con su garganta): te-lé-fo-no!  
  
Ginny (con tono de exasperación): y porque no usamos el TE-LE-FO-NO de emergencias  
  
Draco se acerco al teléfono de emergencias pero tenia el cable cortado  
  
Draco: muy bien una de dos o gritamos como desesperados como Ron por una inofensiva arañita- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba ron que seguía en los brazos de Lavander y les dirigieron miradas picaronas- o podemos pensar en como salir de aquí  
  
Todas las mujeres: gritar como desesperadas!! Eso es lo que mejor se nos da!  
  
Harry (murmurándoles a los hombres): nosotros somos prueba viviente de eso!  
  
Draco: creo que mejor buscamos la forma de salir de aquí  
  
Mientras ellos pensaban en la sala de control de elevadores (si es que hay)  
  
Operador 1 (gritando): Jefe!!!!!!!!! El elevador 2b se quedo atascado entre el piso 7-8  
  
Jefe (gritando): espera, Maria Inés esta apunto de decir a Carlos Alberto que su hijo no es de el!  
  
Operador 1: ¬¬' (por eso con el PRI esto no hubiera pasado!) (Los que son mexicanos saben a lo que me refiero) Bueno entonces que hacemos jefe!  
  
Jefe (con un tono de voz de que esta llorando): quienes están dentro?  
  
Operador 1: la copia barata de Sclub7!!!!  
  
Harry (en el monitor por donde se ve lo que graba la cámara de seguridad): hey!!!!! No somos copias baratas!  
  
Operador 2: como es que esta viendo esta platica?  
  
Operador 1: y yo que se?  
  
Mientras que el operador 1 y 2 discutían de cómo podía Harry ver su conversación, Hermione se lamentaba  
  
Hermione: No pode ver a Orlando Bloom ;_; ni a Elijah Wood!!!!!  
  
Cho se acerca y le empieza a dar apoyo moral. en pocas palabras le enseña un póster de Brad Pitt  
  
Hermione: pero si a mi no me gusta a la que le gusta es a Ginny!  
  
Ginny esta sentada pensando como hacer para salir de ahí cuando de repente las palabras BRAD PITT sonaron por su cabeza  
  
Ginny: BRAD PITT, DONDE.DONDE ESTA DENME EL POSTER DENMELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cho le da el póster a Ginny que lo empieza a besar desesperadamente mientras que Cho seguía sacando posters  
  
Mientras tanto Harry empieza a perder la cordura  
  
Harry (con voz de mujer) Prepárense para los problemas  
  
Harry (normal): y más vale que teman  
  
Harry (mujer): para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
  
Draco ve que Harry esta recitando el lema de el equipo Rocket y decide ayudarle siendo Jessie (uy! que buen amigo ¬¬)  
  
Harry: y unir los pueblos de nuestra nación  
  
Draco: para defender los males de la verdad y el amor  
  
Harry: y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
  
Draco: Jessie!  
  
Harry: James (en sus pensamientos) igual que mi papi  
  
Draco: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
  
Harry: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar  
  
Dobby (saliendo de quien sabe donde): meow así es!  
  
Mientras ellos trataban de secuestrar a Pikachu (quien era, pues quien sabe pero podría ser colangusano no? solo lo pitan de amarillo y le dan una descarga de 100 mil voltios, espero que se electrocute) Lavander y Ron que ya se habían acostumbrado a que Ron estuviera en los brazos de Lavander se pusieron a platicar  
  
Después de hacer una mini-serie de pokémon Draco, Harry, Lavander y Ron se pusieron a pensar como podrían salir de ahí  
  
Hasta que Lavander se puso a cantar  
  
Lavander: Cuando te aceleras y te cuesta respirar necesitas algo refrescante de tomar tengo algo para ti si lo quieres ven a mí ya!  
  
Harry no se pudo resistir así que continúo  
  
Harry: Tienes que probarla esto es love colada, porque puede aliviar y curar con esta poción te arderá el corazón  
  
Draco tampoco se pudo resistir y termino cantando  
  
Draco: Tienes que probarla esto es love colada tranquilízate y enganchaté que no hay nada igual  
  
Cho, Ginny y Hermione se les unieron al baile  
  
Draco y Harry: cierra los ojos y pruébala.Mm. que rica esta!  
  
Cho, Lavander Ginny (si, con el poster todo arrugado entre las manos) y Hermione: mueve, mueve la cadera espera porque te libera, espera, te enloquecerá  
  
Ron que se había quedado fuera del musical empezó a pensar en como podían salir de ahí  
  
Muy bien este chap esta cortado en 2 por cuestiones de tiempo y personales ¬¬' pero pueden dejar review para saber como pueden salir de ahí ^o^ y tmb responderemos reviews!  
  
Beli*Potter*de Radcliffe: Graxie por tu review! Pues no creo seguir el de la sala ya que no ha tenido mucho éxito = ( pero no dejaré de leer tus fics ^^, ya vi que pusiste el de entre el Amor y el Odio esta buenísimo y me dejaste con la intriga, por cierto, considérate como muerta por lo del apellido  
  
Soycomosoy: Aunque no lo creas harry si es creído y si tienes la razón que agresivos son todos, espero que se te ilumine la cabezota para el próximo chap de mortifagos anónimos  
  
k.v.rowling: Pues como viste ya le cambie, así que espero que te guste y si no pues me dices ok?  
  
Sophie-Lupin: Uy! Es un honor tener a Sophie aquí bueno espero que Sclub7 no los demande o si no se llamarán los drakimelodikos y no te preocupes porque si no recibo review tuyo reas tu la del Cruciatus!  
  
Cara-Bera: Hola! Espero que este chap te guste y si hay alguna palabra que no le entiendas me dices ok?  
  
Sakura Potter se despide..bye syonara bombayash Orbea ciao!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Capitulo 2 22: Saquenme de aquí!

Capitulo 2 ½ Saquéenme de aquí! Parte 2:  
  
Mientras la mayoría termina da hacer el musical, Ron pensaba como salir de ahí  
  
Ron: haber puede que algún superhéroe venga por nosotros si es que gritamos, pero aquí hay 2 problemas, 1) necesitamos un grito bastante bueno y que pida auxilio, bueno en esta parte la chicas pueden cooperar, 2) un héroe que nos rescate...bueno puede ser Spiderman....un momento que estoy diciendo?, si a mi no me gustan las arañas...bueno puede ser superman o no?  
  
Harry se da cuenta que su amigo estaba hablando solo, así que decidió sacarlo de su locura antes de que avanzara mas  
  
Harry: Ron...estas bien?  
  
Ron volteo hacia donde estaba harry con cara de loco demente y pregunto  
  
Ron: porque lo preguntas?  
  
Harry: porque no hiciste los coritos en la canción de Vaselina T_T  
  
Ron: ¬¬ bueno no los hice porque estaba pensando en como salir de aquí  
  
Harry: ahhhhh pero para la próxima avisas para que yo te pueda suplir en los de los coros ok?  
  
Mientras en un lugar llamado sala de control de elevadores el jefe seguía llorando por el horrible asesinato de la hermana del tío sobrino de la prima del abuelo de Maria Inés (era su personaje favorito entiendalo)  
  
Los operadores siguieron con su discusión, mientras que uno decía harry podía ver su conversación porque era un extraterrestre venido para infundir la paz y unos gorros de los teletubbies el otro decía que harry era psíquico y que su objetivo era arruinarle el trabajo a un operador de elevadores, dieron por termina su discusión de que harry era un psíquico que su objetivo era infundir la paz y regalar sombreritos de los teletubbies  
  
Operador 1: jefe se encuentra usted bien?  
  
Jefe: si no se preocupen, estoy muy bien.........solo que no puedo creer que hayan matado a Manolo T_T.....traten de sacar a esos muchachos o se perderán la conferencia de El señor de los anillos y creo que esa muchacha *señalando en el monitor a Hermione* no podrá resistir perderse a Orlando  
  
Operadores: si jefe  
  
Los operadores por fin decidieron sacar a la banda musical de aquel elevador, mientras que ellos piensan como sacarlos les parece si vemos como están aquellos dementes...es decir aquellos personajes?  
  
Ginny: que les parece si jugamos un juego?  
  
Todos las miraron como si fuera un chicle en un zapato, pero la primera que apoyo esa idea fue Cho  
  
Cho: si, juguemos, así se pasara mas rápido el tiempo  
  
Harry: *con un tono un poco escéptico* bueno y que juego quieren jugar?  
  
Ron: que les parece si jugamos verdad o penitencia?  
  
Todos se quedaron pensando, si debían jugar y aceptar la proposición de Ronald o mejor quedarse apartados mientras veían como humillaban a los demás, que les parece si entramos en los pensamientos de todos?  
  
Cho: creo que seria una buena manera de saber las verdades de los demás y así poderlos manipular con eso...pero ellos también pueden hacer lo mismo...ya se, cuando tenga que decir la verdad puedo mentir y así cuando me manipulen decir que lo que dije es puro cuento (  
  
Draco: mmmmm debo entrar? Creo que si, ya que seria bueno poder humillar con los castigos a los demás  
  
Hermione: creo que esta sesión puede ser benéfica porque..al demonio así humillare a todos aquellos quienes me humillaron!  
  
Lavander: jejeje así sabré si mis sentimientos son correspondidos!  
  
Ginny: mmmmm creo que será bastante interesante ver humillados a mis compañeros!  
  
Ron: mmmmmm Galletas  
  
Harry: si...así contare todas las verdades o penitencias que digan!!!!  
  
Bueno como pueden ver las mentes de los integrantes del grupo están un poco dementes  
  
Cho: comencemos!!!!  
  
Ginny: Yo empiezo!,......... Draco verdad o penitencia?  
  
Draco: ......verdad  
  
Ginny: porque cuando tú estabas en 6 curso corriste por los pasillos de hogwarts solo usando unos boxers de cuero y estábamos en abril??? (Digo en abril porque en esa época hace mucho calor)  
  
Draco: ^ ////^, además tu de fijada ¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¬////¬ solo contesta si draco?  
  
Draco: hice una apuesta con la estúpida de Parkinson y ella ganó  
  
Ginny: se puede saber que apuesta era?  
  
Draco: solo es una pregunta a la vez....además me toca a mi...  
  
Lo que Ginny no sabía era que la apuesta se había tratado de que Draco lograra ser novio de ginny en una semana y media y como no lo había logrado tuvo que cumplir su castigo, más sin embargo si el hubiera ganado, Pansy "la vaca" Parkinson se hubiera olvidado de su magnifica cabellera que tanto presumía y que muchas chicas de otras casas le envidiaban (no se como sea el pelo de Pansy pero supongamos que era como el de Fleur Delaucor), pero parecía que el destino estaba a favor de Draco, ya que en un accidente en la clase de Pociones, gracias a la poción alisadora hecha por Dean Thomas hizo que se quedara calva y no le volvería a crecer, claro que los de Gryffindor tuvieron que pagar por ello, así que se despidieron de 50 lindos puntos, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que valió la pena  
  
Draco.....Harry, verdad o penitencia?  
  
Harry: penitencia  
  
Draco pensó, y dirigió su mirada a sus amigos quienes esperaban impacientemente el castigo que le tocaría a Harry, pero Draco poso su mirada en una mirada de color castaño y supo cual sería uno de los castigos que muchas personas recordarían para siempre  
  
Draco:...quiero que.....BESES....DURANTE UN MINUTO....a.......HERMIONE!  
  
Harry miro amenazadoramente a Draco, el cual ponía su sonrisa Slytherin, y no hablar de Hermione la cual se encontraba tan roja que podía sentirse calor en la habitación  
  
Cho: parece que empezó a hacer calor no creen?  
  
Harry por primera vez miro a lo ojos a Hermione, los dos empezaron a sentir una sacudida en el estomago. Caminaban hacia el centro del círculo que sus compañeros habían formado y estaban a punto de unir sus bocas cuando sonó algo muy raro,  
  
Ron: miren lo que encontré!, a alguien por casualidad le pertenece este lindo patito de hule? ^ _^'  
  
Todos, y hasta la autora esta de acuerdo en esto, querían matar Ron por arruinar ese momento que hubiera marcado la historia de estos personajes  
  
Lavander: y si jugamos a algo más?  
  
Todos se mostraron de acuerdo en esto, bueno todos menos ron que jugaba con su patito de hule llamado Sr. Cuak  
  
Muy lejos ahí, en el aeropuerto de Florida....  
  
Voz: Vuelo 756 de American Airlines que viene de Inglaterra arribando por la puerta 5  
  
Un hombre de unos 45 años de pelo negro y bigote de cepillo se sentaba tranquilamente en la sala de espera mientras que mandaba un mensaje con su celular  
  
Volvemos al ascensor....  
  
Lavander estaba bailando el aserejé junto con Herms hasta que de su bolsa se escuchó un timbrazo. Rápidamente Lavander observo que le había llegado un mensaje, lo leyó con sumo cuidado y puso una cara demasiado triste, levanto sus ojos de su teléfono y observo a todos que la miraban interrogativos  
  
Draco: que te pasa Lav?  
  
Lavander: Mi padre me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que esta en el aeropuerto y me espera dentro de una hora para que me vaya con el, porque mi mamá se encuentra muy enferma  
  
Ginny volteo a ver hacia el techo del ascensor y observo que la trampilla se abría lentamente y de ahí se asomaban dos cabezas pelirrojas  
  
¿?: Hola somos los Boneros Fred  
  
¿?: Y George  
  
Herms: no querrán decir Bomberos?  
  
George: Es lo mismo no? el chiste es que venimos a rescatarlos  
  
Fred tiro una escalera de soga, Ginny Draco Lavander y Cho subieron en ella pero la escalera se empezó a romper, la trampilla se cerro y el ascensor empezó a caer al vació  
  
Hermione por tratar de sostenerse, se agarro del lugar de donde estaban los botones y apachurro uno color rojo que hizo que se detuviera, que se abriera la trampilla, y que apareciera una mano gigante que subía a Herms, a Ron y a Harry hasta el piso 15 donde ya se encontraban los demás  
  
Pero al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que solo había una silla en medio y que ahí estaba sentado un ancianito que leía el libro en voz alta y que quienes lo escuchaban estaban dormidos  
  
Regresaron al hotel donde despidieron a Lavander y cada unos sabía que tenían que buscar una nueva compañera  
  
Colocaron varios carteles diciendo que se solicitaba una chica que quisiera estar en un grupo de música. Hubo muchas que llegaron a la audición, pero escogieron a alguien que había cautivado el corazón de cierto integrante de la banda. Su nombre....  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero como he estado en exámenes y luego que el festejo de san Valentín que por cierto quería vomitar por los corazoncitos rojos y rosas y beso y abrazos y luego cumpleaños pues estoy muy alterada. Pero bueno vamos a responder reviews!  
  
Beli*Potter*Radcliffe: Gracias por tu review, no has seguido con tus fics, mala! Y con respecto a lo del apellido es que ya me acorde que se apellida Parloti o algo así  
  
Soycomosoy: Suegra espero que pueda leer esta cap, y no estoy loca, con respecto al ascensor, pues como todo es imaginario es muy grande  
  
Padme Gilraen: Si te había avisado, espero que te guste este cap  
  
CaroLinna: que bueno que pienses así de mi fic, por cierto, tu tenia un fic pero lo borraste verdad?  
  
Karla: gracias por el elogio de que pueda sustituir a J.K. pero no creo que alguien pueda hacerlo, con respecto a lo de Paul, la verdad no se  
  
Se despide  
  
Sakura Potter 


End file.
